


THE CHASM

by janboy



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janboy/pseuds/janboy
Summary: Kai'sa tries to save a wayward caravan which decide to travel through a void-breach.





	THE CHASM

The Baseem canyons used to serve as a passageway for trade caravans. A village sprung up within that intersection of commerce, thriving entirely off of the passage of trade that came through which led north to the more expansive desert villages, and south towards the rocky plateaus and canyons of Shurima. 

Kaisa’s father took her to Baseem once. That was where she had her first taste of peaches. An older man, he brought fruits from the coastal villages. Kaisa could still remember the first bite she took. And, she could still remember the smile on her father’s face. 

But that was before the breach. Before the walls of the canyons cracked and fell onto themselves and lives were ripped away, devoured by the void underbelly beneath the village. Now, Baseem canyon was a desecrated ground. The smart caravans skirted the canyon entirely, adding days onto their travel but protecting them from the horrors of what lurked there. The foolish ones, entrusted ‘guides’ or their own wit to take the shorter route through the canyon. 

The screams of one of those fools, bounced against the canyon stone today. 

Fast was an understatement. Kai’sa ran, leaping from stone to stone, crossing chasms in a single leap without breaking her stride. His screams came from the eastern side of Baseem. All those months ago, the breach made very shaky patches of stone, with entire gaps created on the sides of the canyon walls. Kai’sa took a sharp right, an entire pathway gone with only darkness below her, and she ran ahead without a second thought. Kai’sa jumped, her body turned slightly to the side and she planted her feet on the stone wall beside her. One, two, three steps against the wall before she bent her legs and jumped off, hitting the ground on the other side with a grunt. 

It was then that she finally saw him. The canyon path had been split into two from the breach. To Kai’sa’s left, it was like a jagged V had been etched into the stone and caused both ends to fall in opposite directions. On the opposite side of the chasm, which was nearly a hundred yards of empty space, was the man’s caravan. Three camels, all bridled together with a sizable cart, stood as far from the edge of the chasm as possible, tightly clumped together. 

Kai’sa ran forward, and saw the man cautiously stepping towards the edge, all the while screaming ‘help’ at the top of his lungs. Initially, confusion, then Kai’sa saw the young boy sitting on the cart, and the young girl who dangled off the edge of the chasm. 

‘His life? Fine! But his childrens?’

Determination refueled Kai’sa’s sprint towards the edge, determination as well as anger. A slip in the stone must’ve caused their caravan to hit a bump, a tumble, and now this young girl’s death was kept away by sheer fingertips. 

“Stay BACK!” 

She called out, waving her arm ahead of him. The father jumped back at the appearance of another person and nearly stumbled off the edge himself. Kai’sa’s appearance seemed to only make his shouts, and that of his children, grow in decibel. 

Kai’sa had to hurry. The girl couldn’t have been able to hang on for much longer. After a sharp inhale, the void-skin punctured her skin and fueled her with void-essence, adrenaline. She ran and vaulted clean over a large stone in her path, her fingers brushed against its surface before she pushed off and continued. 

“Come on Kai’sa, faster!”

The expanse between the pathways was nearing. She didn’t have a plan, yet. The full extent of her suit had yet to be tested, and the sole drive of saving that girl, sparing her from being swallowed by the void below (like she was), shouldered aside any cautiousness or preparation she may have had. Just as she mentally prepared herself to leap across, a piercing shriek cut through the air, echoed by a pained cry from the father. The girl’s fingers were strained, and a moment later, she fell. 

The father bent over the edge, his hands grasping only air as his daughter fell, her hand outstretched in a pitiful attempt to grab him. Kai’sa gasped, and then she knew what she had to do. 

Her void-skin shifted, it slid up her neck and covered her face. The pods at her shoulders glowed a bright purple, then she blasted forward and her surroundings warped from the canyon stone to complete and utter darkness. 

The void. She could feel it against her. Everywhere. She traveled through the darkness, with only the mental image of the chasm that the girl was falling into as her tie to the surface world. That was the only way to repel the maddening effect of being completely immersed by the darkness. Power of thought, power of will, and the void-skin protected her. She hadn’t traveled far enough yet, time worked differently in the void, she still had more distance to travel. 

Each passing moment, Kai’sa could hear the void-skin’s screams starting to grow in volume. Even though this was its realm, the parasite-like monster wasn’t in its true state. Its physical shell had been destroyed by Kai’sa, and it could only hold its solid form in this skin for so long before the void incinerated it entirely and resummoned the parasite back into its expanse. Kai’sa always kept her eyes shut while traveling. Any distractions could weaken her resolve and take her thoughts away from the image of her destination, which could lead to her losing herself entirely in the void. 

Seconds continued to pass, the skin’s pain grew to shrill screeches in Kai’sa’s ears. She could feel it against her skin, digging into it with talon-like claws, not to hurt Kai’sa, but an attempt to remain clinging to her body and not be ripped away. 

‘Just a bit more, just a bit further.’

Then, a vehement roar snapped Kai’sa’s eyes open, and she felt the pure burn of fire against her cheek and arm, simultaneously frosted by the coldest sensation she had ever felt. She looked around wildly, the mental image of the girl, the chasm, flickering. The void-skin was burning away. All around her, Kai’sa could see glowing shapes floating around, a vortex of monsters, a rushing of wind and energy that could only be described through the void-vision, like she was inside a thundercloud. 

The skin shrieked, it roared, it cried. Kai’sa felt herself beginning to bleed as more and more of the void-skin was burned away. She grew dizzy, the tight fists she held at her sides shook and wavered. Those glowing shapes that surrounded her started to glide towards her. Their forms were constantly shifting, one second they were a blob, the next they formed wyrms, then bird-like shapes. 

It was only a single cry, one that wasn’t of the void, but one that she heard from the surface world, that steeled Kai’sa just one moment more, before she warpped back to the surface. 

Her senses were overwhelmed. Just as quickly as the void had surroudned her, it was washed away and she could see the distant rays of the sun, poking into the canyon walls. She could see herself falling, wind rushed by the exposed portions of her helmet, and along her skin. She felt wind against her arms and hand, against portions of her chest, the wind rushed against her exposed eye and she could feel it already watering. 

Then she saw her. The child, just some feet beneath her, falling. 

Kai’sa still had momentum with her, she forced her body to straighten and narrow, like an arrow, and the thrusters at her shoulders pushed forward into one last propulsion downward. 

With an outstretched, bleeding, half-pale skin half void-material hand, her fingers grabbed around the girl’s arm. There was a moment there. Kai’sa and the girl made eye-contact, a moment of stasis, where she saw the cycle of fear, shock, surprise, all go through the girl’s face as she looked at Kai’sa. Kai’sa gripped her arm with her left hand, with the right she wrapped it around the girl’s waist. With a roar of her own, Kai’sa summoned all the remaining strength in her arms and whipped her body around, flinging the girl back up through the air and towards the edge that her father watched from. 

In that rush, Kai’sa saw the young girl’s back slam against the stone, then she tumbled and collided with her father. As darkness grew in the corner’s of her vision, she saw the father hurriedly hold her in his arms and retreat to their caravan. 

A soft sigh left Kai’sa’s lips. She continued to fall for a few more seconds, then her back collided with the canyon floor and she lost consciousness.


End file.
